


Text me? ;)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I hope you like it :D!!!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Text me? ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimimortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/gifts).



> I hope you like it :D!!!


End file.
